


Where I Belong

by Anon581



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon581/pseuds/Anon581
Summary: Hop aboard the Long Island Rail Road.  It's time to hit the Hamptons again to spend Christmas with the Parkers!Third installment of the #HamptonsFic series.You all, I'm running out of John Denver song lyrics for titles.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 184
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! A very Hamptons Holiday to you all!
> 
> Quick note, we'll be briefly touching on the topic of abortion here. (WTF is Anon's idea of Christmas cheer?!). I promise it won't be real dark but know it's a difficult topic and didn't want anyone to be blindsided as they settle in with their hot cocoa.
> 
> Okay, let's settle back into the bliss of normalcy in 2011!

“Well, I can’t say she’s sold but I think we’re halfway there.” Georgiana said as she and Sidney walked back from seeing their client to the elevators, her heels clicking briskly as she tried to keep up with his long strides. “She just needs to take some risks. I know she's spooked by the market crash but she needs to play the long game here. I think that the charts Spencer put together helped but still- You’re not listening to a damn word I’m saying are you?”

Sidney shook his head without looking at her. “Nope, sorry, not really.” Georgiana exhaled in annoyance and rolled her eyes. She had started at the firm as an intern a couple years ago and she and Sidney had immediately butted heads. He thought she was overly confident and headstrong but too immature and green to warrant such behavior. She thought he was self absorbed and a bit misogynistic. He fought against her hiring but his boss saw something in Georgiana and brought her aboard despite Sidney’s protestations. It had taken a good year before they were able to bury the hatchet and move from cool, bare professionalism to being colleagues and now, much to both of their surprise, something that vaguely resembled friendship.

“Hey, so, what are you getting Molly for Christmas?” Sidney asked.

“Eh, the usual, some albums, a pair of sneakers she’s been lusting over, just stuff.” Georgiana paused. “But, um, I think I’m going to ask her to move with me.”

Sidney’s head swiveled slowly, a look of amusement and surprise taking over his face. “Oh really?” Georgiana and Molly had a passionate but tumultuous relationship. They were both bold and stubborn women to begin with but on top of that, Georginana’s job in wealth management and the lifestyle that went along with it often clashed with Molly’s lifestyle as a social justice blogger/poet/bartender.

“Yeah, I just, I think it’s time. I know she wants to. I’ve been putting it off because I know it’ll be an adjustment but you know, she’s my girl.” Georgiana shrugged uncomfortably.

“It’s cool Lambe. I won’t let anyone know there’s a beating heart somewhere in there. How’s her uh, instagram thing going?”

Georgiana scoffed. “Shut up. I don’t know. She thinks it’s going to pay off. I don’t know, influencers, or whatever they’re calling them. You should see all the staged photos she has me take.”

“I’m teasing. Molly’s really cool. I think you two living together will be…fascinating.” He deadpanned.

“You’re a jackass. So, what are you getting Charlotte?” 

Sidney swallowed and tilted his head. “I’m, I’m not sure yet.”

“Jackass, it’s December 22nd. You know that right?”

“Look, we decided we weren’t going to do gifts this year.” It was true and it was Charlotte’s idea. She felt that with the wedding and then the trip to Belize right after Christmas they didn’t really need anything else, finding each other was a gift enough. So instead they chose a couple charities and made donations in each other’s names. It had sounded really reasonable at the time, and maybe their being naked and tangled together during the conversation had made Sidney a bit distracted, but now with the impending holiday he was panicking a bit.

“Right, cute, but it’s your first Christmas together. You have to get her something. You know that right?” Georgiana asked forcefully.

“I know that. But we said we wouldn’t so what if she doesn’t get me anything and then feels like garbage that I have something for her? I was thinking maybe I’d get something for our trip, like massages at the resort or something.”

Georgiana was unconvinced. “This trip is like your honeymoon, right? I’m pretty sure massages and whatnot are supposed to be part of the honeymoon spiel regardless.” Sidney exhaled and looked over her head, frustrated. “Hey, you married her after knowing her for like a few weeks.”

“It was more than that.” He said, annoyed.

“Okay, whatever. The point is, I know you have this secret romantic side. Get her something special, something that could only come from you, that no one else could get her.”

Sidney looked at her questioningly. “Only from me? Like something...sexy?” God, he hated himself the moment it slipped out of his mouth. Idiot. Clearly not what she meant.

“Yeah. Yeah, exactly that Sid. Get your wife a skanky bikini.” Georgiana said sarcastically. “Jesus. No, like something sentimental, something special to the two of you.”

“Well if I could think of something sentimental I wouldn’t be asking you in the first place.” He said, now annoyed and embarrassed. “Whatever, don’t forget we have Rothschild at 1:00.” And with that he turned on his heel and into his office.

Charlotte’s fall semester had ended last week and yesterday had been her last day of office hours. Today and tomorrow she had the apartment to herself while Sidney was still working. They’d leave on the morning of the 24th for the Hamptons where they’d meet up with the rest of the Parker clan for Christmas. She was feeling really relaxed and content to have this time to herself after a busy semester and was very surprised when she got a text from Esther around 9:00.

“You home? I’ll bring donuts.”

Sure enough, she was at the apartment within the hour, donuts in hand as promised. Charlotte couldn’t help but be a bit concerned.

“Is everything okay Esther? Are you working today?”

“Nah, I decided to take the day. My my paralegal’s been listening to Christmas music for the whole fucking month and I don’t want to kill her. She's really good at her job. Thought I’d save us all the trouble and just stay home today.” She pulled the donuts out of the bag. “I have a strawberry lavender and a vanilla cardamom. Which do you want?” 

Her answer didn’t really put Charlotte at ease. In fact, as much as she loved her, Esther didn’t really put Charlotte at ease in general. But she didn’t ask any further questions and the two women sat at the kitchen island with coffee and donuts and caught up. They didn’t see each other often without their husbands around so it was a pleasant change. They engaged in some light gossip about said husbands and discussed their holiday plans. Charlotte was relaxing and enjoying herself when Esther changed topics abruptly.

“So I’m fucking pregnant.” she said as she casually swept some errant crumbs onto her napkin.

Charlotte started and looked at her for a beat. “Congratulations?”

Esther didn’t meet her eye but kept her cool, distant demeanor. “I don’t really want to keep it.”

“Oh.” Charlotte answered.

“It’s just way too soon. I wanted to make partner in five years and I mean, who gets fucking pregnant on their honeymoon besides save yourself for marriage virgins? Really. God.” Charlotte didn’t answer, didn’t know if she was expected to. Esther continued. “I went off of my birth control before the wedding. The stress of planning and work did something to my hormones and my birth control just wasn’t jiving with it. It was making my depression ramp up. I meant to meet with my doctor to get switched to something else but I had to cancel the appointment for work and then I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Babington and I have been together for ten years. We’re not exactly the same level of newlyweds as you and Sidney.” Charlotte would have blushed if she wasn’t so overwhelmed by Esther’s confession and complete vulnerability. “I figured we’d just make do over the honeymoon, you know, but it turns out matrimony is like a total aphrodisiac for Babbers and the one night we just, well, I don’t need to tell you. You know how it works. Anyway, now I’m fucking pregnant and I have to deal with it.”

Silence hovered over them for an uncomfortable few moments. “Okay, well how can I help?”

Something about Charlotte’s simple offer battered Esther’s defenses and she took a deep shaky breath and looked into her lap. “It’s just...this wasn’t the plan Charlotte. I always had the vision that we would casually start trying in like five years, when I was 33, the soft goal of getting a couple kids before I turned 39. This? Well, it’s just not the plan! It’s too early. I’m not ready.” Esther glanced up at Charlotte through teary eyes and then quickly looked away. Charlotte sat quietly. “Well, are you disgusted?” Esther asked, her voice a bit hard, masking her hurt, her fear.

But Charlotte rushed to grab her hand. “No! No, of course not. Esther, this is a big deal. You shouldn’t do anything either way unless you feel comfortable with your decision.”

“But you think that because we’re married we might as well just go along with it.”

“I didn’t say anything of the sort Esther. I’m the oldest of five kids. I saw the sacrifices my mom made through motherhood. You have a life and a demanding job. This would result in enormous change for you.”

“I know.” Esther’s voice cracked and she swallowed hard.

“What does Babington say?” Charlotte asked gently.

Esther laughed mirthlessly. “He doesn’t know.” Charlotte’s eyebrows went up in surprise before she could stop herself. “I know what he’ll say. He’ll be thrilled, over the moon. I can’t talk to him about it until I feel comfortable with where I stand. I need to prepare myself.” Charlotte again sat quietly, sensing that Esther needed to talk more than she needed feedback. Sure enough she sighed and started again. “Babington...Babington, his family is perfect. They still go on vacation together. He goes to movies with his dad, meets his sisters for brunch, calls his mom when he’s having a bad day. To him, having a family, being in a family is second nature. There’s nothing to fear. But my family? My family sucked. You know, it was just my mom and me and various shit boyfriends that came between us. I was so relieved when I was old enough to start fading out of that relationship. I don’t know how a good parent relationship works.”

“But you’re not your mother Esther. Surely with your own-”

“But see? It’s easy for you to say, just like it’s easy for Babington to say. You have a great family. It’s natural, falls into place.”

They sat for a while, Esther stubbornly studying her nails. Charlotte spoke cautiously. “It’s true, having great parents makes the idea of having my own children feel less daunting. I can see that, but you’ve made very different choices from your mom in your life. And you’ve chosen a wonderful, steady and loving partner who will be with you through it all. If and when you decide to start a family it will be different and I know any future kid you have will be really, insanely lucky to have you as a mom. And as for Babington, he loves you first and foremost and will want what’s best for you.”

“He’d love this baby so much though.”

“Well sure, but he loves you more.”

“I know." Esther said softly, nodding her head and then she asked, even softer, "I’d love it too though, right?” At that Charlotte hopped off her stool and hugged her and Esther let go and cried.

After Esther had finished crying they didn’t speak any further on the topic but it was clear that from this point on Esther would feel changed forever in one way or another, a new descriptor to add to her life. The visit had thrown Charlotte for a loop and now sitting in the apartment alone all day hardly seemed like what she wanted to do. She needed a sense of comfort and grounding. She had barely seen Esther out the door before she also was grabbing her coat and heading out. 

She hadn’t ever visited Sidney at his office yet. She was obviously at NYU during the workdays and while Sidney wasn’t too far, down on Fulton, they just hadn’t really had an opportunity to meet during the day. She walked in feeling a little less confident than when she left the house. She hadn’t called ahead of time and she knew Sidney was often in meetings or on the phone all day. The receptionist pointed her towards his office and her heart sunk a bit as she peeked in to see it empty. She wasn't sure what to do.

“Can I help you?” Charlotte turned around to see a very smartly dressed young woman standing before her. “Wait! You’re Charlotte, aren’t you?”, the woman gasped. Charlotte nodded, an awkward smile on her face. “I’m Georgiana." She reached out and shook Charlotte's hand. "I imagine if Sidney’s said anything about me it’s not necessarily the most complimentary.”

“Oh Georgiana! It’s nice to meet you. No, no, he’s said very complimentary things about you.” Charlotte answered truthfully.

Georgiana looked at her with amused skepticism. “Well, it’s very nice to meet the woman that transformed Sidney.”

“Oh, I don’t…” Charlotte trailed off.

Georgiana waved her off. “No, really he’s like a full 80% less obnoxious since you two got together.” Charlotte laughed. Georgiana lowered her voice and leaned in, asking conspiratorially, “Hey, hey, so, uh, what are you getting him for Christmas?” 

Charlotte reared her head back slightly at the change in conversation and the quick intimacy Georgiana had assumed. “Um, actually, we said we weren’t doing gifts this year but I’m starting to think he will and so I should definitely have something for him too but I don’t know what to get. I feel a little dumb that it’s all so late already.”

“Oh my God, you two are made for each other.” Georgiana said half under her breath. Before Charlotte could ask what she meant Georgiana continued, “Hey, if he does get you something and it’s really awful and he says it was my idea, just know that it was not what I meant. Okay?” Charlotte looked at her befuddled but just nodded her head. 

Just then Sidney’s gruff voice came booming from down the hall. “Where’s our intern? The coffee’s out. Someone get on that.” 

“There’s that 20% of remaining obnoxiousness...” Georgiana quipped.

“I know for a fact that you know how to make a pot of coffee yourself Mr Parker.” Charlotte said with the arch of an eyebrow and a wide smile as Sidney came into view.

Sidney’s smile matched hers as he saw her. “Charlotte! What are you doing here?” He walked over to her and hugged her.

“I just thought it was time I popped in and visited you here. Is that okay?” She asked a little shyly. Having him here before her, in his place of work, looking all sleek and professional, left her again wondering if spur of the moment visits in this office were acceptable.

“Of course! And I see you’ve met G?”

“Yes.”

“Well come, let me show you my office." He said enthusiastically to Charlotte. Then turned to Georgiana and resumed in his office voice, "Seriously, someone get that kid on the coffee.” Charlotte and Georgiana said goodbye and then Sidney led her into his office. He slipped her coat off of her shoulders and hung it on a hook on the back of the door, closing it behind them. “This is a nice surprise.” He said and Charlotte looked him over. She had slept in and hadn’t seen him before he left this morning. He was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie, and looked very, very good after her stressful morning. She walked into him and let him fold her into his arms, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth around her. Her head rested on his chest just long enough for Sidney to wonder what was up. “You okay? What brings you in?”

She tilted her head up and smiled. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Mmm, I really like that answer.” Sidney said as he ducked down to kiss her soundly. 

“Why don’t you show me your place?” Charlotte asked a bit breathlessly after their kiss.

Sidney grinned and turned her around in his arms, his hands holding her by the hips, holding her back to him. “Well, this is it. Not much to see.” It was true. There wasn’t much to see. His office was a moderate size, nothing grand, sparsely decorated but with a wall of windows behind his desk. His undergrad and masters diplomas were on his wall along with a picture of a sunrise over the beach at the Hamptons. Charlotte could imagine him looking at that photo when he was feeling especially stressed and the thought was accompanied by a wave of love for him. She reached up behind her to his chin and tilted it down so she could give him a quick kiss. 

“Let me see your view.” She said, slipping from his hold and walking to the window. Sidney followed and resumed his spot behind her, his arms snaking around her again. “It’s a good view.” She leaned into the window, looking off to the left. “I like that you can see the East River a bit.”

“Yeah, it’s not bad.” Sidney said. He was distracted by Charlotte in his workspace midday, craving her closeness now that she was suddenly here. She was wearing a short, form fitting sweater dress with leggings and knee high boots. Something about leggings always made him eager to grab her ass. It was some sort of scientific equation. Leggings + the existence of hands = butt grabs. His hand wasn’t one to fight science and it slowly made its way from her waist down to her thigh and then up under her skirt and onto her ass. He caressed the curve of her bottom, up and down, taking his time. His other hand held her waist and pinned her snugly against him. His lips were on her neck, Charlotte’s sigh in his ear. His mind wandered, or rather ran, to what he could do to Charlotte right now, here in his office, up against this giant plate glass window. 

“Sidney” she breathed.

“Hmm?” The hand on her waist crept up to her breast and started fondling her over her dress. Charlotte’s knees were weak and she was losing track of her train of thought.

“Did you want to get lunch?” 

“I have a meeting at 1:00. I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

Her head turned and she met his lips and gave in to him, kissing him passionately until she realized just how much the hem of her dress had ridden up. “Sidney, hey! The window!”

“There’s thousands of windows. What’s the chance someone is looking at this one?” Sidney asked unconcerned.

Charlotte laughed. The spell was broken. “I’m not fucking you in the window if that’s what you were working towards.”

“No, no of course not.” How could she think such things about him? He would never actually. Or probably not. Or maybe. “But my chair is very ergonomic.” He said suggestively.

The hum of office life was now more apparent as Charlotte had shaken herself out of his hold and she gestured around at the thin office walls. “It’s my first time visiting. I hardly want to give myself a reputation.”

Sidney sat down on his chair and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling into her. “Let me pull out my calendar and we’ll schedule your second visit. At least then it won’t be your first time anymore.”

Charlotte laughed loudly and pushed back. “You really can’t do lunch though?” She asked, fingering his silk tie.

“No, I’m sorry. I really can’t. Are you okay though, really?”

She smiled at his concern. “Yeah, really. I just wanted to see you.”

“I can probably cut out a little early today, be home by 5:00 if you want.”

“Of course I want that.”

He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a long hug. “Then that’s what I’ll do.”


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 years of life in academia Diana had started her life in the workforce this fall. She worked as a counselor at an international prep school and goodness, life with a real job was exhausting. She was proud of herself because she knew her job was difficult and demanding and she knew that few people expected her to have a job that really pushed her out of her comfort zone like this one did. But ever since losing both of her parents at a particularly difficult age she felt called to help lead other teenagers through the difficulties in their own lives. And frankly, she felt like she was pretty good at it. Her voice and demeanor were naturally soft and gentle. She had an understanding nature but was surprisingly strong when standing up for her students' well being. Overall she felt like she was in the right profession. Overall. 

For, though her life experiences with grief and bullying helped guide her with many students, her inexperience in love left her with an awkward inability to relate to many other students. It was after a session with a girl who came to her office complaining of slut shaming that Diana went home and quietly cried in the shower. She felt she had handled the meeting well, albeit a little clumsily in some moments, but she was ashamed that sitting in that office with that poor struggling girl that Diana had felt jealous. She was 24 and had never had a boyfriend, had never really been pursued, or even properly kissed. How was it that simply being in a high school made her feel the insecurities of high school so acutely? 

Arthur had been sweet about it. He always was. He must have heard her in the shower or just noticed her red, puffy eyes, or a combination of the two but either way he didn’t press for information. “You okay Di?” She had nodded embarrassedly, not able to speak of it. Arthur didn’t have a ton of romantic experience, although he had more than she did and he knew her virgin+ status but she still didn’t really like to talk about it. “I’ve got partially stale brownies from work.” He lifted a paper bag enticingly. “Ready to hit the couch?”

Arthur and Diana shared an apartment on the Upper West Side. It started as a temporary thing. When Arthur had turned 18 he moved out of Tom and Mary's place. He was taking classes at CUNY but didn’t want to move to Queens and didn’t feel ready to live on his own yet anyway. But now, four years later, both he and Diana had gotten quite comfortable in the arrangement. Arthur worked mornings at a local coffee shop. He usually got home an hour or two before Diana and then the two of them would unwind in the mid afternoon hours, snacking on expired bake goods from the coffee shop and watching reruns of Sex and the City on E. Diana knew she should encourage Arthur to move on, that it would be best for him to really put himself out there and rely on himself but she couldn’t bring herself to even mention it. Arthur was the one person in the world she felt completely comfortable being herself around. Something about the way he had always looked up to her as his older sister fed her confidence even now when the playing field was more level between them. With Arthur she wasn’t just quiet, nervous Diana. She was fun. She was silly, even loud. She liked who she was when she was with Arthur.

They attended a yoga class together twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Their instructor, Michael, had always been particularly friendly with them. His parents had both emigrated from India but he hadn’t been back to visit extended family since he was in middle school. He had been curious to hear about the Parker siblings’ experiences there and their thoughts. He was handsome and wiry, a shock of thick hair that often fell in his eyes when he was in position. At first Diana had fanned the tiniest flame of hope that maybe he was flirting with her everytime they all lingered talking at the end of class. She imagined, with great detail, him maybe someday asking her for a moment of her time, shyly asking if she’d want to get coffee sometime. But alas, she could only entertain the dream for a couple weeks before they realized that Michael was gay. Diana tempered this small disappointment by immediately deciding that instead he was interested in Arthur. Arthur would blush and laugh it off but recently a preference for Arthur was actually becoming apparent and Diana was starting to envision what life would like when Arthur no longer lived with her. It was premature, obviously, but someday soon, Arthur was going to gather the confidence to strike out on his own, to no longer be the protected youngest Parker sibling. It was premature, but it would hurt, so Diana slowly prepared her heart ahead of time.

Sidney and Charlotte arrived in the Hamptons around 11 in the morning on Christmas eve. Tom and his family had gotten in the day before to open up the house. Charlotte knew they must have been running the whole day doing the unseen holiday prep, taking linens out of storage, making the beds, getting the groceries for the long weekend, sweeping and vacuuming up the dust that built up while the house sat unused. She made sure to go on helpful aunt/former nanny duty once they were there to give the two of them a bit of a break. There was still so much to do after all, cookies to bake, a tree to pull down from the attic and decorate. 

“Well let’s make sure to do the cookies when Uncle Arthur is here.” Mary said as they discussed their to do list over lunch. The kids all cheered at the mention of Uncle Arthur and cookies.

“When are they getting here?” Sidney asked.

“They’re getting in on the 4:00 train.” Tom answered.

“Why so late?” Sidney asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Arthur worked this morning. He’s getting out a little early as it is.” Mary explained as she helped baby James with his yogurt.

“I still don’t understand why he’s working in that coffee shop. He has his associates degree. I could set him up with something at the office. It’s Parker Development after all. Or at least introduce him around, get his foot in the door somewhere.” Tom said and Sidney could help but tip his head in assent.

Mary gave Tom a look over the heads of their children. Mary had started dating Tom when Arthur was 11. He was 15 when his mother passed and Mary really took him under her wing when he moved in with them, even though she was an exhausted new mother at the time. But, Arthur, bereft from the loss of his parents, found a sense of responsibility and a way to show his gratitude in helping to take care of baby Alicia. It meant that he and Mary really bonded over those three years of living together and that she was always ready to support him. “You know that Arthur has different goals and motivations than you do. He’s happy there.”

“Dad would have given him a kick in the ass by now.” Sidney mumbled, half joking.

“I think your dad would have come to terms with what Arthur wants.” Mary said pointedly. “You both leave him alone this weekend.”

Charlotte sat quietly listening. She agreed with Mary but saw that she had this under control. It was going to be an interesting weekend to have all the siblings sleeping under one roof. She hadn’t experienced this yet.

“Well okay, Tom, are we good on alcohol for tomorrow night or do we have to run to the store?” Sidney asked, sufficiently chastised by Mary and looking to change the subject back to their to do list.

“All taken care of! Ran out and got everything yesterday.”

It had been a Parker tradition since their parents passed to throw a small party on Christmas night. The tradition started when they ranged in age from their mid teens to mid twenties and most of their friends were happy to have an excuse to leave their parents’ house and get out after a suffocating day of family togetherness. The parties had been a bit raucous then. But honestly, had it not been for baby Alicia, that first orphaned Christmas probably would have been a complete drunken bender for Tom and Sidney, with young Diana and Arthur crying somewhere over failed attempts to replicate their mom’s precious Christmas recipes and poor Mary probably saving the day, sending the older siblings up to bed early and making the younger ones some sort of salvaged dinner. But because it was Alicia’s first Christmas it forced them all to hold it together, to give her the first Christmas she deserved. Things had fallen into place since then and they had built their own traditions, again mostly for the benefit of the youngest generation of Parkers, but it had clearly saved the holiday for the older ones as well.

“Great. Who’s coming this year?” Sidney asked.

“I think it’ll be a pretty quiet year. I’m inviting a couple Adventure Land employees. I hope you don’t mind.” Tom answered

“James?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, he has plans but I think he’ll be stopping by.”

“Oh that’ll be so nice to see him!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“And I imagine the Babingtons and Crowe?” Tom asked.

“Haven’t missed a year yet.” Sidney took the last gulp of water in his glass.

“Excellent. It’ll be a marvelous evening, a great Christmas!” Tom exclaimed. Charlotte smiled. He was nothing if not perpetually enthusiastic.

Sidney hauled the tree down from the attic and they had gotten a good solid start on decorating it when Tom asked him for a moment. He led him to his office, Sidney following a bit warily.

“Can I speak frankly with you Sidney?” Tom asked as he closed the door behind them. Sidney didn’t like the worried expression on Tom’s face but simply nodded in response. “I’m not quite sure Adventure Land was a good idea. I, I knew I was out of my depth but I just, I needed a change Sidney. You know how soul crushing the business can be.”

Sidney looked at him appraisingly. He did. He did know how soul crushing that job could be. That’s why he swore off ever working for Parker Development, even before his father had died. And honestly, Tom had done a good job considering how young he was when he took his father’s spot and he could understand why he felt the need to diversify, to take on a drastically different project for himself. But goddamned Adventure Land. “Well, how much of a not good idea is this Tom?”

“Well, it’s still quite early of course. We’ve only been open for a couple months but I thought we’d have more of a surge for holiday parties and such. I’m used to development Sidney. You make it, you sell it, you walk away with money. I’m not sure I’m prepared for the ups and downs of a business like this.” Sidney opened his mouth but closed in again in frustration. He rubbed his hand over his chin. Seeing his reaction Tom quickly tried to right it. “It’s not so bad. I’m a little anxious, that’s all. It’ll all come around I’m sure.”

“I mean, you’re not the one running it, right Tom? You shouldn’t be dealing with day to day operations. You have enough on your plate in the city. You have that massive high rise deal in the works.”

“I…”

“Tom. Is Stringer comfortable with it? What does he say?”

“Well, I’m not quite sure he…”

“Tom, he’s your general manager. You put him in charge. Are you letting him take the lead?” Sidney was getting worked up.

“Well, he’s not quite general manager. Currently he’s primarily running the rock gym portion and helping with the rest, I’m not sure about him running the whole thing.”

“For God’s sake Tom, who else will? You? You need to get a general manager. Stringer or someone else.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I will. Forget it Sidney, please.” Tom put his hands up. “It’s just baseless concern. Like I said, I’m not used to such operations is all. Come, come, let’s get back to the tree.” Sidney huffed, his shoulders tight, but followed Tom back to the living room.

After Arthur and Diana arrived the day completely flew by. The house was suddenly infinitely noisier and more chaotic with the two sets of four Parker siblings. They quickly rolled out some cookies, ordered a pizza and ran off to an evening service at church together. Once back home, they sent the kids to bed to dream of sugar plums or Reese’s peanut butter trees or whatever treats 21st century children dream of on the night before Christmas. Then Arthur and Diana went out to the bar to meet up with some friends and Mary, Tom, Sidney and Charlotte put on “It’s a Wonderful Life.” Tom hauled out all the gifts that had been hidden from the kids in the back of the car and Sidney and Charlotte pitched in, helping to wrap and sort things for the stockings. It was delightful and domestic and felt like the kind of Christmas eve Charlotte had always wanted to share with a partner. Mary dozed off before poor Clarence could earn his wings and Tom nudged her awake and then they trudged up to bed, steeling themselves for the imminent early wake up call.

After they had left Sidney lowered the volume of the movie and took Charlotte’s hand. “Here, come on.” He slid off of the couch to the floor and laid down on his back, under the Christmas tree. Charlotte followed suit and the two laid there their faces pointed up into the tree, the lights especially beautiful in the dim room. “I always wanted to sleep under the tree when I was a kid. I thought it would be the best way to fall asleep.”

Charlotte nuzzled against him. “Well, we could do it tonight if you wanted. It sounds nice. Indoor Christmas camping.”

“Nah”, Sidney answered, “Just like back then, the comfort of my bed is still going to win out in the end but I like being down here with you now.” He kissed her temple and they laid quietly and contently for several minutes before suddenly the back door swung open and a blast of cold air carried in Arthur and Diana, attempting and failing at making a quiet entrance. Arthur immediately walked right into one of the dining room chairs and cursed loudly which sent Diana into a frenzy of giggles and shushes. 

“Shhh...don’t wake the kids on Christmas eve Arthur!”

“Ugh, stupid chair! I swear to God - Oh my Diana, look!”

“Shhhh!”

“But look! Hark! There’s a pair of turtledoves under the tree!” He was clearly sloshed.

Diana looked and saw Sidney propped up on his elbows, ducking out from under the tree. She giggled uncomfortably, “Arthur, leave them alone.”

“Certainly not! Look at this lovely moment! I want some of that too!” He pulled his coat off and flung it on the table.

“Arthur!”

Charlotte chuckled. “It’s fine, really.” It wouldn’t have mattered if she had given her consent or not though because Arthur was already maneuvering his way down into a spot next to Sidney. “Diana, come join us.” Charlotte said, patting the floor next to her.

Diana walked over and awkwardly lowered herself down. “I’m sorry we’re ruining your moment.” She offered once they were all lying down. 

Sidney grunted in fake annoyance. “Moment? I think you ruined Christmas entirely.”

“Oh, he’s fine.” Arthur answered for him. “Anyway, we all used to do this as kids together. He doesn’t have sole ownership of nighttime tree gazing.” 

Their bodies laid fanned out in a semi circle, their heads meeting under the base of the tree, uncharacteristically silent for a moment. “You know, it actually still feels as magical as when we were kids.” Diana said, a bit of awe in her voice. The three Parker laid still, their eyes trained above, each revisiting their own memories of a time long ago when they were kids and the world was so simple and safe and complete. 

Arthur inclined his head slightly towards Sidney. “Remember how Mom used to call you her little Christmas squirrel?” 

“Ha. Yeah.”

“Why were you the Christmas squirrel?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh because he was always doing this, always obsessed with the tree, trying to get into it as best as he could. He actually knocked it over the one time.” Arthur snickered.

“Well, how about the year you opened all of the presents before anyone else came down?” Sidney shot back.

“It was only like half of them!” Arthur protested. “Charlotte, in my defense, I was a very enthusiastic but illiterate four year old. It wasn’t my fault that the rest of them slept in.”

“Slept in?! Arthur, Mom found you down there at 4:30!” Diana said. They all chucked. “Remember how Dad used to take the Santa tracking on the Christmas Eve news so seriously? He’d pull out the AAA maps and pretend to be trying to chart Santa’s course.” Diana asked.

“Remember how he used to pretend to get beeper messages from Santa?” Sidney added. The three Parker siblings all smiled up at the branches of the tree, at their childhood memories. “We had really great parents.” Sidney said and Charlotte inched her hand over to intwine her fingers with his, giving them a squeeze.

“We really did.” Diana said softly.

“Jesus, guys. I’m already drunk. You don’t want me drunk and crying.” Arthur joked, overwhelmed. 

Sidney pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Damn, it’s late already.” He turned to Charlotte. “You wanna get to bed so we’re good sports for the kids in the morning?”

“Sure.” She answered. The moment she had just witnessed was unlike any Parker interaction she had ever seen and she was happy for Sidney that he and his siblings could connect like that, even if it was fleeting. They were Parkers after all. For all of the pain they had been through together, vulnerability was still not a strong point for any of them. Sidney helped her up and they said good night as they headed for the stairs.

“That was really nice.” Charlotte said as they reached the third floor hallway.

“Yeah.” Sidney agreed. His voice then dropped an octave. “You know what else is going to be really nice?” He asked, his hand brushing down her side.

Charlotte turned back to look at him, a knowing grin growing on her face. “What’s that?”

They walked into the bedroom and Sidney immediately pulled Charlotte into his arms as he softly kicked the door shut behind him. “It’s going to be really nice to be sleeping in this room again with you. You and I have some damn good memories in here.” His one hand cupped her ass and held her firm against him as the other tilted her face up to kiss her, running his thumb softly over her dimpled chin.

“We do, don’t we?” Charlotte whispered against his lips. They crashed against each other, a beautiful, sentimental day giving way to the love and desire they felt for each other. Sidney hoisted her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down, kissing her all the while. Charlotte hooked a leg around his back and pulled him down tightly against her. Sidney’s hand slipped under her shirt and he savored the feeling of the soft skin of her stomach, traced her side. He needed so much more.

“I really need you naked right now.” Sidney said abruptly. He went straight to work pulling her into sitting position and yanking her shirt off. He was very efficient and Charlotte was very willing and very quickly she was lying back stripped on the bed. His eyes swept over her slowly. “Hot damn. Yes. That’s exactly what I needed.” He dropped on all fours and hovered above her, sampling the taste of her skin all over the course of her body. Charlotte writhed under him, wanting more than just his lips, as he traveled from her knee, up her inner thigh, taking a turn to trace her hip bone.

“Sidney.” She breathed.

“Shh…” He shushed her, planting kisses in her belly button, along her ribcage and then up the mounds of her breasts. He reached her nipples and then gladly committed himself to that section of her body.

“Sidney.” Charlotte moaned more insistently. She unsuccessfully reached for him with her hips, grinding the air below him in frustration, his body just out of reach. His hand slowly trailed down her stomach and briefly teased her between her legs before slipping a finger deep inside her. Charlotte gasped and lifted her hips to greet him, riding on his hand. “You’re still dressed. Fix that. Now.”

Sidney went to withdraw his finger to undress and she whimpered at the loss. “Well, which do you want more?” He murmured.

“All of it. I want all of it.”

He chuckled and pulled his hand away and then grabbing her hips, pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood between her legs. He quickly whipped his shirt off over his head and then bent over and while fiddling with his belt, he stuck his head between her legs and started licking her.

Charlotte giggled. “Oh my God. Are you multitasking while eating me out?”

“You’re a demanding woman Charlotte. I have to do what I can to please you.” He went back to work while pushing his pants down over his hips and trying to wiggle out of them. It went fairly well until they reached his ankles and then he almost tipped over trying to step out of them.

Charlotte laughed, steadying him with her leg. “You’re ridiculous. I love you so much.” He righted himself, now fully nude before her and her laugh quickly died away. Ridiculous no longer seemed the right word. She inhaled and bit her lip at the sight of him. She understood they were still relatively new to each other but God, she hoped he would always make her heart stop like he did now. She got up on her knees and kissed him boldly, pressing her body against his. Sidney held her tightly and climbed onto the bed, lowering her down below him. He kissed her sweetly and paused for a moment, their faces touching, their bodies tingling in anticipation. He kissed her again and then slowly, with a moan, pushed into her.

Arthur and Diana came clomping up the stairs, or more accurately, Arthur clomped and Diana whisper-scolded. Sidney inwardly cursed when he heard them both settle into Diana’s room on the other side of the wall. What the fuck guys? Just go to bed. But no, Arthur and Diana were tipsy and up for loud, obnoxious conversation instead. He slowed his pace and Charlotte urged him on. “It’s fine. Ignore them. We’ll just be quiet.”

But ignoring rowdy siblings while having sex was easier said than done. “Diana! He really doesn’t think of me that way! I can sweeear to you!” Arthur protested a little too insistently.

“I don’t know Arthur.” Diana teased in a slow sing-song voice. “He seemed to be very interested in checking your form on Thursday.” She paused a beat. “Especially interested in aligning your hips for your downward dog!” The two of them devolved into raucous laughter. On the other side of the wall, Sidney rested his forehead on Charlotte’s shoulder in resignation. Charlotte, however, was not ready to give up.

“Perhaps if I rolled over I could distract you with my downward dog. My form’s quite good.” She whispered coyly.

Sidney did not see this as a reasonable solution. “Stop it.” He whispered firmly. “Don’t you dare ruin that position for me. The last thing I need is to be thinking about Arthur every time.” 

Charlotte muffled her giggle in his shoulder but then swiveled her hips under him, sighing. “Come on. Don’t leave me hanging here Sidney.” She kissed his neck. “Please.” How could he resist the pleadings of the beautiful woman he was already inside of? He started again, building with a couple of slow, deliberate strokes but then another burst of laughter from Diana’s room erupted and he dropped back on her again in defeat with a groan.

“There’s no way I’m letting go of Christmas eve sex with my new husband.” She pushed him off of her and quickly rolled off of the bed. “Shower, come on.” Charlotte demanded, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the bathroom. Sidney smiled. God, he married so fucking well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny, I always knew when writing #HamptonsFic that Diana and Esther would play a decent role in any continuation. Excited to finally play with Diana a little. Hope you guys enjoy having her around.
> 
> Also, NB. I'm really sorry. I tried to edit it but a Christmas raccoon or opossum is just not as endearing (to most people anyway).


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning came very early, a groggy blur of flying wrapping paper and squealing children. Charlotte split her time between being snuggled closely at Sidney’s side on the couch and down on the floor checking out the kids’ new toys. Sidney watched her as she studied, with wide eyed enthusiasm Jenny’s new lego set, a fabulously pink and purple horse stable. “Oh, do you think we could work on this today?!” She asked, a warm and genuine smile on her face. Why was she so perfect? Or more importantly, why had she chosen him? She really was the only gift he needed. But he was reminded that he should give her his actual gift at some point today, just not in front of everyone.

“Hey, before you get caught up in some serious lego architecture, do you want to maybe go for a walk with me?”

They donned their coats and headed out into the moderate cold. “It feels weird that it’s almost 50 degrees right now. We get white Christmases pretty often back home.”

“Get used to it kid. New York might give you some flurries but the whole white Christmas thing is mostly movie magic around here."

They walked comfortably, chatting, heading away from the beach and the wind and towards town instead. They had been walking down a quiet residential street, Charlotte teasing about the beautiful houses with their tasteful decor, no inflatable Santa's to be seen anywhere, when Sidney stopped and turned to her.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked.

"I have a little Christmas present for you and I thought I'd give it to you here."

"Here?" Charlotte asked, looking around. She did a double take. "Wait, isn't that Clara Brereton's house?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh weird. I hope she's not home and sees us out here." Charlotte said, nervously biting her lip.

"Ah, who gives a fuck what Clara Brereton sees or does?" Sidney asked with a little shrug.

Charlotte chuckled, "Fair enough."

“So...this house has some pretty bad memories for us.” Sidney started.

“I’m glad you said that. I was starting to worry about your judgement bringing me here.”

He ignored her quip and placed his hands on her elbows, gently rubbing up and down her upper arms and looked into her eyes. “Especially in their rose garden, that was bad and really hard. But, it made me realize that losing a chance with you was something I couldn’t bear, that you were where I belonged. Anyway, the Brooklyn Botanical gardens are redoing the paths in their rose garden and I got us a brick.” He pulled out a paper from his pocket. It was a confirmation email for “The Parkers” brick. “I thought we could permanently cement our relationship in a different rose garden, maybe not rewrite history but improve on it. And I know we said no gifts but this doesn’t take up any space in the apartment and technically it’s a donation in our name since a personalized brick probably costs them like $5.”

Charlotte smiled up at him, her eyes teary. “I love it. And we can walk by and visit it whenever we want.” She reached upon her toes and they kissed in the street. Clara Brereton be damned. When they broke away Charlotte spoke. “I um, actually got you a present too. Can I just tell you what it is? I know I’m losing points on presentation but it’s a little related to your gift.” Sidney smiled and nodded her on in encouragement. “Well, I got us a joint membership to the Met.”

Sidney gave her a look. “You know you don’t actually have to pay to go in in the first place, especially if you’re a city resident?” He asked mischievously.

“Sidney! In our household we support the arts!” Charlotte smacked his arm playfully. “Anyway, I got it because they have member events and I wanted a chance to relive the feeling of stepping out on those stairs with you like we did on the night of the Babington wedding. That night, being out together for the first time as a married couple, well I guess it made me feel like I was where I belonged.”

“It was a wonderful night.” Sidney said softly as he pulled her close. “Thank you. That’s a wonderful gift.” They held each other tightly in a long embrace and then Sidney began to chuckle. “We sure are a couple of saps though, aren’t we? Maybe I should have just gotten you a skanky bikini after all.”

The rest of the day flew by, a lazy, lovely day of eating, movies, hot chocolate, legos, snuggles, the works. Charlotte had to admit that, while she loved her loud, busy family holidays back in West Virginia, she could really see the merit in smaller, less structured holiday celebrations too. Tom and Arthur, though ten years apart, really came together every year over their love of Christmas and it was fun watching their boyish enthusiasm bounce off of one another. They knew all the words to the Grinch and sang a rousing, loud two part harmony of it. Arthur adorned his wild hair in bows and ribbons from the gifts and, much to the delight of his nieces and nephews, kept them in all day. Tom kept dropping quotes from “A Christmas Carol” into his conversation. It was silly and easy, the two brothers the mc’s for a very Parker Christmas.

Around 9:00 that night, after the children were asleep, guests started to arrive for the party. It was very small, a couple of Diana’s friends stopped by but couldn’t stay long. Babington, Esther and Crowe showed up together. Charlotte immediately scanned Esther's face, looking for any sign of a desire to speak in private, any subtle answer to the question Charlotte had. But Esther was simply her regular self, no signals, no knowing glances. And while Charlotte was a little disappointed, she knew she needed to follow Esther’s lead and just be there for her whenever the time came. As difficult as it was to carry this secret she knew her discretion was an important gift to her friend. Perhaps she'd text her before they left, let her know that she was welcome to call her in Belize if she needed moral support.

James Stringer arrived with his friend, Fred, who was another Adventure Land employee. As one of James’ climbing friends he jumped at the chance to have a job where he would have regular access to climbing walls. Charlotte was thrilled to see James. He looked as handsome as ever, his curls spilling out from under his beanie, a nice fitting sweater and jeans, those dimples. 

“James! It’s so great to see you again! Merry Christmas!” She enthused as she rushed to hug him. Sidney shook his hand warmly. 

“Merry Christmas! How are my favorite Parkers?” Stringer asked with his characteristic big friendly smile.

Tom overheard and who knows, maybe that had been Stringer’s aim. “Favorite Parkers? My own employee cutting me to the quick!” He was clearly joking but also clearly taking it to heart. Sidney caught Stringer making the slightest face, a sign that things were getting a bit strained at Adventure Land.

“I was hoping you’d bring Amy.” Charlotte said, not noticing that there was some sort of tension in the air between Tom and Stringer.

“Oh yeah, well her family’s really tight. She doesn’t really go out on Christmas night. They stay in and have an epic movie night together. I actually can’t stay long. I promised her mom I’d be home in time for the start of the second movie.”

“Promised her mom? It sounds like things must be going pretty well.” Charlotte grinned.

“Yeah, you know what? They really are. I lucked out with her for sure.”

“Ugh, are you gushing about Amy already? The guy’s literally been apart from her for 25 minutes and he’s already going on and on. You’ve got it bad man.” Stringer’s friend, Fred, had walked up from behind, throwing his arm around Stringer’s shoulders. Stringer only shrugged in response and blushed a bit.

“I think it’s very sweet.” Charlotte said. “It’s an amazing feeling to find someone you want to spend all of your time with.” Sidney reached his arm behind her and rubbed her back affectionately.

Fred lifted an eyebrow skeptically. “You guys are the ones that got married in like a few weeks though right?”

“It was like a few months.” Sidney corrected.

But Charlotte spoke over him. “Yes, but it just goes to show that sometimes when you know, you know.”

Fred put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, power to you. I don’t think it’s my style but the world is big enough for all of us to do our own thing. But we can still expect our buddies to give us a tough time while we’re doing it.” He jabbed Stringer lightly in the ribs. “Alright, I’m getting a beer. Anyone need anything?”

Diana had stuck to her friends, Mara and Heather, for the hour or so that they had been at the party. She didn’t dare go near Crowe because she knew they’d pick up on it and tease her for it. "Still Diana??" Whatever, she knew part of the reason they were here in the first place was to get a look at who had finally won over Sidney. Growing up, none of her friends were immune to his looks. It was a bit exhausting not knowing if you were getting party invitations because you were wanted or because you were the one with the hot brother. But now that they had headed out to their next party Diana summoned her courage and walked straight up to Crowe. 

“Hi Frank. Merry Christmas!” she said warmly. She always called him Frank with the sentimental thought that maybe he missed being called by his first name, that maybe it would set her apart as the person that really understood him. He did not actually miss being called by his first name. His mother and various family members used it and that was quite enough for him.

“Hey Diana, same to you.” He answered civilly with a bit of a smile. Diana had had a crush on him since she was in middle school it seemed. It was flattering he guessed. She was a sweet girl but definitely not his type. She probably should have made a play for Babington early on instead. Babbers might have gone for it although the two of them would just be mild mannered and dull as hell as a couple. As it was, it was always a little amusing and annoying that she still held on to this crush.

“Did you have a nice day with your mom?”

Crowe shrugged. “Yeah, it was fine. Glad to be here now.”

“How’s Gator?” She asked, grasping at straws, trying to keep the conversation going. 

Crowe chuckled. Gator was his mom’s shitzu that he had named. Being the sister of one of his long time best friends Diana had been to his mother’s house, met her and the dog, met his brother before he moved off to Berlin. She was a good kid, really. “Gator’s still an asshole. He bit the neighbor’s ankle awhile back and my mom’s been in this fucking civil suit for months.”

“I know. Sidney’s told me about it. I feel terrible, your poor mom. I mean how much damage could that little guy do? The neighbor’s clearly just out for money.” Diana said with a healthy heaping of sympathetic understanding.

Crowe shrugged again, took the last swing of his bourbon. “Nah, the guy actually had to get five stitches. My mom’s kinda being a bitch about it.”

“Oh.” Diana was at a bit of a dead end. She shifted her weight. She had imagined this going differently. They had talked about manifesting reality at the ashram in India. She had been putting a lot of positive thoughts towards this evening. But alas, the sequined skirt that she imagined would wow Crowe was just kinda itchy and the longing glances between them were not forthcoming. Instead Crowe scanned the room over her head, looking for his next destination, his out. “Um, so in India, a guy got attacked by a monkey at the retreat.” She blurted out. Crowe made eye contact, the slightest smirk of interest goading Diana on. “Yeah, and you know it was a stupid American. We had been told not to try not to interact with the monkeys much. They’re real assholes you know.” She said offhandedly, trying to casually mirror his cursing, earn a little more cool points. “Anyway, they’d come into your room and explore if you didn’t close the shutters while you were out and this guy actually set out food, trying to bait the monkey. He grabbed extra bananas and stuff from the breakfast buffet and of course it came in and was rummaging through his dresser looking for more. Travis, that’s the guy, he somehow got the monkey to sit on his shoulder and everything.” She realized she was rambling and blushed a little. “And so anyway, he tried to move the monkey a bit for a better selfie picture and the monkey lost it. Just about ripped off his ear.”

“Holy hell. All for the coveted perfect selfie huh?” Crowe chuckled.

“Yeah.” Diana smiled widely, pleased with his reaction. “People are so stupid, right?”

“You know it. Okay. Well.” Crowe lifted his empty drink in silent explanation with a tilt of his head towards the wet bar.

“Of course. Cool.” Diana thought about taking this opportunity to follow him and freshen her own drink but it was still half full and she didn’t feel like the invitation was really there. No matter. It was a good conversation. The night was still young. Okay. She talked to him. They laughed together. She took a deep breath. Okay. Manifest it into being Diana.

Tom and Arthur pulled their first round of hot hor d'oeuvres from the oven, Tom, having made meatballs with a pomegranate sauce, Arthur some sort of goat cheese and fig pastry. It was yet another of their Christmas traditions. While Mary and Diana, and now Charlotte, did most of the work for Christmas dinner, Tom and Arthur took over food for the party. Sidney usually managed the drinks, which Charlotte teased him mercilessly for his half assed contribution to the festivities. As the food came out, everyone gathered around the island, to sample and snack. 

Crowe zeroed in on Esther and, with a cocked eyebrow, swallowed his bite of food. “Esther, where’s your drink? Don’t tell me you’re pregnant already.”

Esther glared at him. Charlotte’s mind raced, trying to think of what she could say or do to quickly help her friend. Leave it to Crowe to always notice things first, especially when it came to alcohol consumption. She was intaking breath to blurt out something, anything when Esther beat her to it. 

“Congratulate me Crowe.” She said evenly. Everyone looked uncomfortably between the two of them. 

Crowe shook his head slightly in surprise. “Wait. What. Are you really?” He put his drink down, glanced at Babington and then back to Esther. “Shit, Esther, I’m sorry. You know me, I’m an asshole. I didn’t…” He trailed off and winced. Everyone looked on.

Esther tilted her head in concession. “Babington and I are having a baby.” She said vaguely to the room. 

Babington wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, kissing her temple. “It’s very early though. We weren’t planning to tell anyone just yet you idiot.” He said to Crowe. 

“Holy shit! Congratulations!” Sidney just about jumped in the air. He went over and gave Babington an enthusiastic hug and another to Esther. Charlotte followed.

“Are you okay?” she whispered in Esther’s ear as she wrapped her in her arms. 

Esther nodded against her cheek. “I mean, I’m not sure I’m okay yet, but we’ve made our decision.”

Charlotte tightened her arms around here. “You’re going to be great. We’re here for you, okay?” Charlotte whispered and kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of the story and the most Sidlotte light. Sheesh. Poor timing that it landed on a Monday. Sorry about that. But honestly, I like this chapter so hopefully it'll work for your Monday needs. ;)
> 
> Thanks for following along! Let's get back to that party!

Mary noticed Esther standing off on her own gazing at the kids’ stockings hanging over the fireplace. She poured a glass of wine and made her way over to her. “I’m sorry about Crowe.” She said softly. Esther scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Here.” Mary offered Esther the small glass of wine. “I’ve learned over the years that a little wine doesn’t hurt and it’s Christmas after all. How are you feeling?”

“Overwhelmed Mary. Pretty fucking overwhelmed.” Esther answered flatly, looking away but taking the wine gratefully.

Mary gave her a small sympathetic smile. She and Esther had spent a lot of time in the same space over the years but had never developed any type of real, meaningful relationship. It was clear though that Esther was struggling and Mary felt uniquely qualified to at least check in with her, to let her know she wasn’t alone. “You know I got married when I was 23.” Mary shook her head at the thought. “I was so young but Tom proposed a little while after his father had passed and it just felt right to choose to be together when everything felt like it was falling apart. And then I was pregnant within a year of getting married and that wasn’t really planned and I’m not going to lie to you Esther, it was a hard time for me, coming to terms with life rushing at me like that.” Esther finally looked at her, surprised by Mary, maternal Mary, mother of four, making such a confession. “I had a degree in hospitality and was working at the Ritz. I wasn’t making much but I loved that job, loved my coworkers. But hotel hours are crazy and Tom could comfortably provide for us. I just couldn’t justify staying once we had the baby. And then once Alicia was here we wanted to give her siblings close in age so here I am, nine years of pregnancies and motherhood later.” She lifted the baby monitor that had been in her hand, off and on, throughout the evening and smiled wryly. "It's certainly taken over this season of my life."

Esther stood quietly mulling over this and for a moment Mary began to feel embarrassed, that she had spoken too frankly, had overstepped the boundaries of their casual relationship. Esther took in a long breath and then spoke quietly, her eyes downcast. "Do you ever…regret it?"

Mary made a small half smile and shook her head. “No, I always wanted a family of my own. It wasn’t how I planned but it did give Mrs Parker a chance to see a grandchild before she passed and I don’t want to say the whole ‘everything happens for a reason’ thing but when it comes down to it, babies are pretty good at bringing joy. They’ll give you headaches and gray hair too but there’s a lot of joy in the balance. I think you’ll love it.”

Esther blinked back some tears. ‘Damn hormones.” She muttered self-consciously as she quickly wiped at her eyes. “Thanks Mary.” She then said earnestly.

Mary reached over and squeezed her hand. “Of course, and anything you need, any questions you have, call me. Baby books are garbage. It's best to consult an actual mom. And I’d offer you the recommendation of a great nanny but as it turns out, ours is off the market right now.” She said with a sly grin.

“That’s okay. I actually heard rumors that your nanny was really terrible with personal boundaries.” Esther deadpanned. Mary muffled a giggle.

At that moment Charlotte came over, relieved to see Esther looking comfortable. “What are you two talking about?” She asked brightly.

“Nothing.” Mary said quickly while at the same moment Esther answered, “You.”

Charlotte, Mary and Esther had been relaxed and chatting when Tom made his way over to them. “The poker game’s about to start. Can I interest any of you in joining this year?” It was an annual tradition to play poker on Christmas night and an annual tradition for the ladies to have absolutely no intention of joining the game.

Esther rolled her eyes slightly. “Have you ever been able to interest us in it Tom?”

“Ah, well, perhaps one of these years you’ll surprise me Esther!” He said brightly, undeterred. “Mary, my love?” 

“Still no Tom.” She answered with a small, sweet smile.

“I’ll play.” Charlotte offered with a shrug.

Tom beamed at her and punched his fist in the air triumphantly. “There we go! Charlotte, I knew you were a good sport! No offense of course to the two of you.” He added quickly to Mary and Esther. He took Charlotte by the shoulders, ushering her over to the dining room table and announced, “Gentlemen, for the first time ever, we had a lady joining the game! Be on your best behavior and such.”

Sidney looked up at Charlotte curiously. “I didn’t know you played.”

“Sure. My dad and Uncle Ed taught me years ago.” Tom arranged the chairs to make room for Charlotte and she took the seat next to Sidney.

“Your dad and Uncle Ed you say?” Sidney asked warily.

“Parker, what’s going on? Is your old lady a card shark? Are you in on this?” Crowe questioned. Sidney shook his head, leaned back in his chair and put his hands up in innocence.

“Prepare yourselves fellas, I’m going to clean you all out.” Charlotte grinned. She actually wasn’t. She was a decent poker player, figured she’d put up a good fight, but putting the fear of God in them seemed like a fun place to start. 

Sidney leaned towards her and kissed her. He nuzzled against her nose and whispered playfully, “You'll go easy on me though right?”

She pulled back and looked him over and then smirked. “Never Parker.”

Diana sat on a stool at the island watching the card game at the dining room table. It had always been a guy thing, none of the women ever interested in placing themselves at that table but Charlotte had happily taken Tom’s invitation to join without a second thought. Diana admired her. They were the same age and yet Charlotte had this energy, this confidence about her that mystified Diana. She knew what her brother was like to outsiders, had seen him shut people out without a second thought. How had Charlotte disarmed Sidney so completely? She was happy for them both but she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy as she watched Charlotte laugh easily with the guys and even though she knew it was totally foolish that twinge ached all the more anytime she saw Crowe laugh at something Charlotte said. She sighed and swirled her wine in her wine glass a bit. Arthur had gotten a text from yoga Michael and had disappeared upstairs for 30 minutes now. She sniffed. She knew she was just overly emotional from the holidays but it felt like everyone was moving on and she was being left behind. A part of her wished one of the kids would wake up so she could selflessly go on aunt duty and put them back to bed.

“Can I join you?” a voice asked over her shoulder. For a foolish moment she thrilled at the thought that it was Crowe but she knew it wasn’t his voice. She turned her head to see her brother’s employee, Fred. He must be feeling out of place at the very intimate party. He had made a few awkward gaffes over the evening, spoken a little too loudly and enthusiastically about his love for the X Files, badmouthed a local Hamptons family who turned out to be friends with the Parkers, clumsily tipped his beer over on the island. She actually thought he had left already.

“Of course.” She answered politely but then didn’t say anything more. They sat quietly, Diana watching the poker game intently, Fred looking aimlessly around the room.

He cleared his throat. “That’s a really nice Christmas tree you guys have.”

Diana smiled tightly. “Thank you. It’s just an artificial one.”

“It’s a good looking one though. I like how tall it is. It must be about 8 feet.”

“Yes, well the ceilings are high in here. Really we should have at least a 10’ tree for a room like this.” Diana answered, her eyes trained all the while on the poker table.

“Hmm. I guess I don’t know much about Christmas tree to room ratios.” Fred mused. Diana didn’t answer. “You know, a lot of people assume that an artificial tree is the most environmentally friendly choice but really, especially if they’re made with PVC, they’re really pretty problematic. You would need to use them for at least 20 years or more to start offsetting the energy and resources required to make and ship them.” Diana didn’t react. “Although in the New York metro area the vast majority of the trees are shipped in from the country so for our area, you have to factor in transportation of live trees but it’s still the more eco friendly choice. Unless of course, you already have an artificial tree then using what you already have is the best choice…” He trailed off and paused briefly and then finished lamely, “So, I guess you should just make do with the 8 footer rather than upgrading to a 10’.”

Diana didn’t respond. They sat in awkward silence for a bit but Fred was obviously in the mood to talk. “How about that Crowe guy outing that pregnant lady?” He whistled. “Made me feel like less of an ass for spilling that beer.”

“He was just joking. He didn’t know.” Diana said defensively.

Fred was surprised by her answer. “Yeah, but what kinda moron asks a woman who isn’t drinking if she’s pregnant? At the very least it’s pretty thoughtless.”

“Everyone makes dumb mistakes sometimes!”

A look of understanding dawned across Fred’s face. “Oh shoot. I’m sorry. Are you guys like together?”

“No. We’re not together.” Diana was mortified to feel her face growing warm.

A second wave of understanding passed over Fred. “Oh, you just wish you were together.”

“No! No, it’s not like that. I’ve just known him since I was a kid. I know who he is, his, his truest self and I feel bad when people judge him without really knowing him.”

Fred nodded and took a swig of his beer. “So you’ve probably liked him since you were a kid, right? That’s a long time to pine for someone.”

“You’re being ridiculous. I don’t…” Diana sputtered and then halted, glancing at the table to make sure no one was overhearing the conversation.

“Hey, you’re right. It’s not my business but if you’ve liked him for so long why not just go talk to him? Put it out there?”

“Because. Because it’s not like that. I..” She stopped abruptly again. She was frustrated to feel tears threatening to build. She had always been an angry crier, much to her embarrassment.

“But how would he ever know otherwise?”

“Can you just drop it?! He doesn’t see me like that!” Her manifest reality deflated.

Fred tilted his head. “Then maybe it’s time to let it go.” He said casually but gently.

“Why are you even still here?! Didn’t James leave like a couple hours ago?” Diana blurted out, exasperated.

Fred shrugged. “Well James had plans with Amy. I don’t know. My roommate’s visiting family back in Connecticut. This seemed like a better option than going home early to an empty apartment.”

Diana felt a little bad for lashing out, for making him feel he was unwelcome, but she was still angry for the humiliation she suffered at his impertinent and inappropriate questions. Before she could choose to answer or snub him though Sidney appeared at her elbow. He had noticed her voice getting a little raised and shrill and decided to check in between hands under the pretense of getting up for a drink.

“How’s it going guys?” he asked casually.

“Fine, fine.” Diana said shaking herself out of her mood.

“When are you going to learn to play poker already Diana? Every Christmas you just sit on the sidelines.” Crowe had followed Sidney and joined them.

“Oh I don’t know.” Her smile was suddenly wide and ready. “Maybe I’m a real card shark and I’m just biding my time.” She answered coyly only realizing afterwards that Crowe had already joked about Charlotte being a card shark, a subconscious slip trying to mirror Charlotte’s confidence. Sidney looked away a bit uncomfortably. The whole crush on Crowe thing had always thrown him for a loop. Diana was usually so reasonable so why Crowe of all people?

“Wouldn’t that be something.” Crowe said sardonically.

“You gotta know when to hold ‘em, know when to fold ‘em, know when to walk away.” Fred sang under his breath. Diana quietly huffed in annoyance.

Crowe looked at Fred. “Oh ho, we’ve got Kenny Rogers over here. Do you sing man?”

“Nah, not me, just when the mood seems right.”

“Hm. Do you want to get in on the next round?” He asked, gesturing to the table. 

“No thanks, I’ll take my holiday cheer without the side of gambling.” Fred said easily. 

“You can’t win, if you don’t play.” Crowe said as he shrugged and wandered off.

“An excellent observation.” Fred said, turning back to send a quick wink in Diana’s direction. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Speaking of a gamble, do you mind Fred, if I ask you how you think things are going for you over at Adventure Land?” Sidney asked, settling on the other side of Fred. And just like that Diana was on her own again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh friends. We're here. Time to pack up and leave the Hamptons again. I hope this added some fun holiday cheer to your regularly scheduled fanfic reading. As always, thanks so much for reading! Happy holidays!!

Charlotte woke up to the bed dipping slightly as Sidney sat up and dropped his feet to the floor. It was still dark outside. The clock on her nightstand read 6:00. She reached out and ran her hand down his spine. "Where are you going?"

He turned back and bent down to give her sweet, sleepy face a quick kiss. "I figured we've done a lot of family time. The timer on the coffee's already set, so I thought I'd sneak downstairs, pour us a thermos, then rustle up some cookies and cheese and oranges and bring them back up here before anyone else was awake. Then" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "we can go back to sleep, wake up late, have a little picnic breakfast in bed and then go back to sleep again." 

"So avoid your family all morning?"

"Well, just until we leave to meet up with Babington and Esther for lunch."

Charlotte smiled and stretched. “Hey, your family, your call.”

“Damn right. I’ll be right back.” Sidney pulled on a pair of boxers and slipped out of the room. Several minutes passed. Charlotte heard quiet steps coming back up the stairs and then some murmuring in the hall. Curious, she turned to the door. A moment later Sidney came in, thermos in hand, a plate with various food and a face white with shock.

Charlotte sat up. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” He said very slowly, setting the things on the nightstand but remained standing. “Um, I…” He looked back to the door as if still trying to figure out what had happened. “I just ran into Fred leaving Diana’s room.”

Charlotte’s jaw dropped in shock and then she started to giggle but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, aware of the fact that Diana might also be awake on the other side of the wall.

“It’s funny?” Sidney clearly didn’t think so.

“Well, I guess it’s just really surprising.” Charlotte said, still grinning.

Sidney scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t like it. I don’t - I mean, what do we even know about this guy?! Nothing.”

“Shh...Come on, that’s not true at all. He works for your brother.”

“Tom is not always the best judge of characters.” Sidney said. In the dim light Charlotte could see his jaw clenched hard in an attempt to keep his temper at bay.

“But Fred’s really good friends with James and we know James is a really great guy.” Charlotte insisted quietly.

“But Diana doesn’t know him. What was she thinking, having him spend the night?!” 

“Sidney.” Charlotte whispered sternly and tossed her head towards the shared wall, reminding him to keep it down. “She’s 24 years old, only 9 months younger than me. She can do as she likes.”

“But she’s not like you. She doesn’t have your confidence, especially with men. I don’t think she’s ever even had a boyfriend. For all we know he was just using her. I heard them talking last night and they didn’t even seem to be getting along.”

Charlotte reached out and tugged on his hand. “Oh my God. Can you just get back in bed and chill out already?” 

“I don’t find any of this funny Charlotte.” He said with almost comical seriousness as he reluctantly sat on the bed.

She pulled him down on his back and draped her torso over his chest. The feeling of their skin against each other already calming Sidney down against his will. Charlotte started speaking appeasingly, her fingers tracing up and down his arm. “From what we know, Fred is respected and liked by people we trust. If Diana is going to build her confidence with men then why not with a nice guy in the comfort of her family home? And if she’s making a mistake well then that’s her business. She’s an adult and we’ve all made mistakes in relationships.” Sidney dropped his hands on either side of her waist and she knew she had won him over. She continued teasingly now. “And anyway, if my siblings had witnessed the start of our relationship I hardly think they would have been comfortable with it either. I don’t think that first night on the dock would have impressed anyone. And yet, you turned out to be a pretty good guy.” She planted a kiss on his chest.

Sidney’s hands rubbed up and down her bare back in tandem. “Mmm, jury’s still out on that one.”

“No sir. I’m the judge and the jury and I pronounce you a good guy.”

He laid there, under her, caressing her skin absentmindedly. He exhaled, still not ready to let it go completely. “But Fred’s kinda strange, right?” So’s your sister. Charlotte's lips kept that thought firmly locked in. “I didn’t like the crack he made about us getting married in a few weeks.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes in the dark. “Oh, you just don’t like people realizing you’re so sentimental. He seems fine. Now, leave your poor sister alone and spoon me back to sleep.” 

Sidney’s plan to stay in bed all morning worked out beautifully and at 12:30 they found themselves rushing to get out the door for lunch.

“Oh, my purse is up in the room!” Charlotte exclaimed as they were putting on their coats.

Sidney opened the door to the garage. “Okay, I’ll go out and warm up the car.” 

Charlotte ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag and was coming out of the room when she heard her name. She turned to see Diana cautiously popping her head out of her bedroom. “Um, do you have a moment?”

“Well, barely. We’re a bit late for lunch.” She saw Diana’s concerned expression. It was lunch. It’s not like they’d lose a reservation or anything. “But I can talk a little. What’s up?”

Diana nervously beckoned her forward and spoke in a quick hushed voice. “I just, I just...Is Sidney terribly upset? I heard him and Fred meet in the hall this morning and I’m completely mortified. He must think I’m...well, well, I’m not! Really. And we didn’t even do anything. I mean, we did, but not, well, you know.”

Charlotte put her out of her misery and stopped her. “Sidney’s fine. He was surprised but he’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to be disappointed or feel uncomfortable or- “

“He’s fine Diana. Really. You’re an adult. You’re entitled to your own life.” Diana's eyes shifted, still uncomfortable. “But, do you mind if I ask, what’s going on? Do you like Fred?” Charlotte asked with an encouraging smile, trying to make Diana feel more at ease.

“I...You know, I didn’t at first but…” She blushed furiously. “We really got to talking last night and I think I do.”

“Well, that’s exciting. See? What’s there to worry about if you’re happy? Do you think you’ll see him again before you go back home?”

“Yes, well, we’re going to go to a movie tonight I think. I don’t know. I’m a little nervous that I won’t hear from him now but he seemed very genuine.”

“I’m sure you will.” Charlotte answered encouragingly.

“Well, but what if bumping into Sidney scared him off?” She asked, her nerves apparent.

“Do you have his number? Why don’t you just text him under the pretense of a movie suggestion? You don’t have to wait for him.”

“Won’t that come off as forward or desperate?” Diana fretted.

Charlotte shrugged. “He spent the night. If you texting him is too much too soon then he’s an idiot and not worth your time. In fact, you should do it just to feel him out.” She winked.

A relieved smile spread over Diana’s face. “Okay. Okay, I think I will.”

“Good, do it. Okay, but I have to run. Have fun Diana, really.”

“So you’re having a baby.” Sidney said, still mystified, after the waiter had taken their order.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now. We’ve got nine months, or like seven and a half or however the countdown works.” Esther said with a dismissive wave of her hand as Babington grinned like a fool next to her.

Sidney laughed. “Not talk about it?! It’s kinda huge.”

Esther fixed him with a look. “Do you know what I’m getting myself into? How much I'm going to have to talk about this over the following months? You know my mother in law. I can guarantee there will be some assortment of gender neutral baby clothes arriving in the mail within the week. Thank God we told them on Christmas day or else there would have been a whole pile of presents for their unborn grandchild waiting under the tree.”

“Oh, come on. You know I made her promise she wouldn’t buy anything until we were at least through the second trimester.” Babington insisted. Esther rolled her eyes.

Sidney chuckled. “She’s right though, Babbers. Knowing Patricia there’s going to be a bassinet in your bedroom somehow when you get back to the city.”

“Right?! Thank you Sidney.” Esther said emphatically and then turned to Babington. “Your mother hardly practices restraint.”

Babington laughed. “Alright, alright, I’ll press the issue or at least intercept the packages. And we can talk about something else right now if you want. So, let’s move on to you two.” He looked across the table at Sidney and Charlotte. “Leaving for Belize tomorrow?”

Charlotte beamed. “Yes, I’m so excited! We’re staying at a tiny resort that Sidney found. We’ll have our own guest house right on the beach but kinda nestled in the jungle too. It's going to be so nice." She reached over and put her hand on Sidney's thigh and squeezed it. He smiled at her and clasped his hand over hers and squeezed it back. He then slowly began drawing her hand higher up his thigh teasingly. Charlotte turned red. Just the thought of the resort and their private little stretch of beach and the warm turquoise water had already had her feeling embarrassingly turned on here at the table. To have Sidney then quietly pulling her hand towards his groin made her thoughts feel completely exposed. She looked back at him, words failing her. He met her gaze steadily.

"Newlyweds are the worst, right?" Babington joked to his wife. 

"The fucking worst."

The food arrived and the friends tucked in, casually chatting as they ate. At a lull in the conversation Charlotte nudged Sidney. "Hey, ask him." That morning while lazing in bed Sidney had told her about Tom and his concerns about Adventure Land. He had mentioned maybe talking to Babington and getting his thoughts.

But now Sidney shook his head. "No, no, it's not actually necessary." He cleared his throat. "It's fine."

Charlotte looked at him slightly surprised and confused. She put down her fork and spoke gently but firmly. "You're going to be thinking about it all week if you don't get someone else's opinion. I don't want you distracted by Tom on our trip."

Sidney sighed and nodded slightly. She was right, he would be turning it over in his head the whole trip if he didn’t at least come up with some vague plan of action now. And he certainly had better things to focus on on their honeymoon than Tom. He turned to Babington. “Babington, do you mind if I get your thoughts on Adventure Land?” Babington was a venture capitalist and Sidney had thought he might have some helpful opinions on Tom’s fledging and maybe failing new business.

Babington shrugged gamely. “Well, sure, what’s up?”

“I’m not quite sure frankly. I haven’t been able to get much out of Tom. I don’t think they’re bringing any money in yet.”

Babington waved it off. “That’s completely normal for a new business, you know that. Several years without major returns isn't out of the ordinary.”

“Sure, but I think he’s not sure how to properly run it though.”

“Well, he’s the owner, he doesn’t need to run it. I thought Stringer was the general manager.”

“I’m really not sure he officially holds the position. It sounds like Tom is sticking his nose in more than he should especially since he has no experience in that kind of business. He wants to be involved but it really isn't his place to be. I don’t know what it would take for him to just put it in someone else’s hands and let it grow on its own.”

Esther stabbed at her salad. “Well why doesn’t he just hire Mary to step in as a liaison between Parker Development and Stringer?”

Sidney chuckled, bemused. “Why Mary?”

“She has a degree and working experience in hospitality management and she’s his target market anyway, a Hamptons mom. Just because she’s busy with the kids all the time doesn’t mean she wouldn’t like something else for herself. Her identity doesn’t need to just be limited to mother and wife. She has more to give.” Esther realized her voice was getting a little loud and insistent for a casual suggestion. “It’s a thought anyway.” She ended flippantly.

“I honestly forgot that’s what she had studied.” Sidney admitted. 

Esther pressed the issue. “It could be a good way for her to springboard back into the workforce. Obviously, she doesn’t want to work for Tom forever but it would get her feet wet again, get something fresh on her resume.”

“It's not a bad idea. And taking on a role like that would give her flexibility too since it wouldn’t be a full time position, just checking in and working with James a bit each week.” Charlotte added. “She’s mentioned her concerns about getting back into the workforce before. I think she’d like an opportunity like this.”

Babington smiled and turned his palms up. “There you go Parker, maybe the ladies have solved your problem.”

“As they always do.” He acknowledged. “Charlotte, how about you broach the topic with Mary and see if she's interested and then I’ll check in with Tom and then we can hopefully work our magic from there.”

“Sounds good. Let’s work that magic.” She answered with a wink.

“Don’t work it too hard. You might end up pregnant.” Esther warned.

Mary laughed off the idea when Charlotte mentioned it to her. The thought of working for Tom was preposterous. She couldn’t even imagine and she hardly felt qualified enough anyway. Charlotte saw the flicker of interest though and fanned the flame gently. They spoke about what could be done to better the business and soon it was clear that Mary did have quite a few thoughts about the project. Soon Charlotte could see Mary’s enthusiasm coming through. They decided that Mary would submit a formal proposal to Tom to be hired as a part time, short term contract position. She did not want to be a Parker Development employee. It felt slightly less like nepotism that way, kinda sorta. She would outline her plan and vision and insist that Tom hire Stringer officially as general manager if he accepted her proposal and brought her on. 

Tom was also reluctant but Sidney cut to the chase and just about insisted. “Tom, you run a fucking major company. You don’t have time to mess around with this and you know it. Now if you want to throw away your kids’ college funds playing around with this, hoping it works, then do it. But you could hire Mary for now, see how things go and adjust as necessary. You don’t have the bandwidth for this yourself man. You just fucking don’t.” 

Tom sighed and turned away from Sidney, pacing. He finally spoke. “You’ve got some nerve pushing your big brother around like this you know.” But then shrugged a shoulder with a crooked smile, “But I guess you’re a pretty good brother because of it. Thanks Sidney.”

It was around 11:00 the following day and Charlotte, Sidney, Arthur, Tom and Mary were congregated around the kitchen island. Charlotte and Sidney eating an early lunch before they hit the road for the airport. 

“So do we think we haven’t seen Diana yet because she has company upstairs after her movie date last night?” Sidney asked with a grin as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

“Stop it!” Charlotte scolded with a smile, lightly smacking his shoulder.

Tom made a face. “What? Do you think she would? That doesn’t seem like our Diana.” He obviously didn’t know about the night before.

“It is unlike her to sleep in so late.” Mary mused.

“Oh no, she’s alone.” Arthur said offhandedly as he peeled a slice of deli ham and popped it into his mouth.

They all looked at him quizzically. “How do you know? Did you see her this morning?” Mary asked.

“Oh no, last night. I fell asleep in her bed waiting for her. When she got home she kicked me out but she was quite alone.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle. “Arthur! What would you have done if she wasn’t alone?!”

“I wouldn’t have minded. It’s not like I was going to stay there all night.” He answered, missing the point, as he grabbed a slice of turkey now. Charlotte blinked at Mary in disbelief and the two shared a silent chuckle. “She’s probably not coming down because she’s nervous around Sid.”

“What? Why me?”

“Oh I think you know.” Arthur arched an eyebrow and gave him a look. 

Sidney scoffed. “I’m not a monster, just a concerned brother, that’s all.”

“A monster? Did something happen?” Tom asked, confused.

“No!” Sidney answered exasperated. He huffed in annoyance and took another bite of his sandwich, chewing it rather aggressively. They hadn’t really seen much of Diana yesterday, Lunch had extended into an afternoon of hanging out with Babginton and Esther. They got back and played with the kids and then it was only an hour or so later that Diana left for dinner and the movie They really hadn’t spoken. Maybe she was upset. When he swallowed he addressed Arthur. “Are you messing with me or do you really think she’s nervous around me?”

Arthur shrugged. “Probably a little of both.”

Sidney knocked softly on Diana’s door. “Hey Di, you awake?”

“Um, ah, yeah. You can come in.”

Sidney opened the door to find Diana fully dressed and ready for the day, sitting on her bed with her laptop. He had this awkward moment where all he could think about was the memories from the summer, knowing Charlotte had slept in this bed, the night they had started to hook up on it. He quickly recalibrated. “Hey, uh, we’re leaving for the airport soon. I just wanted to say goodbye before we head out. I mean, we’ll probably see you in a few weeks or something but you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Sidney.” She gave him a small smile.

“Did you, uh, did you have a nice date last night?”

Diana's smile became a little more genuine but still shy. “I did.”

Sidney shifted his weight on his feet, considered leaving it at that but thought better of it. “Hey, I’m sorry if you overheard me freaking out a bit the other morning. You’re my little sister and I guess even though you’re not little I still go into big brother mode sometimes.”

“I didn’t really hear anything you said but I could hear that you weren’t happy.”

“Yeah, sorry. That wasn’t really fair. Is he a good guy? He’s nice to you and all?”

“He is. He’s very honest but I like that about him. I feel comfortable with him.”

Sidney smiled softly at her answer. Nervous Diana certainly deserved someone she could feel comfortable around. “Do you think you’ll keep dating when you go back to the city?”

“I want to. He says he wants to.” She answered simply, a hopeful quality to her voice.

“Well, I’m happy for you. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime when you guys feel comfortable with that. I’d like to hang out with him a little more fully clothed than last time I saw him.” Diana nodded with a laugh. Sidney cleared his throat. “Okay, I really have to get going.”

“I’ll come down. I want to say goodbye to Charlotte.” Diana hopped off of the bed. The two siblings walked down the stairs, slightly more equal than before.

“You know I still can't believe Esther’s pregnant. I’m really happy for them.” Sidney said, threading the fingers of his free hand through Charlotte’s. The traffic on the Long Island Expressway was heavy as he expected it would be. This kind of slow stop and go usually drove him crazy but he felt relaxed right now. It had been a nice Christmas and he was very much looking forward to five days in a tropical paradise with Charlotte all to himself.

“Yeah, Babington’s so happy. I think he’s the glowing one right now.” 

Sidney glanced at Charlotte. “You still think Esther's not happy about it?”

“Well no, I wouldn't say that she's not happy. It’s a much bigger adjustment for her but I think she’s feeling much better about it. Dare I say, even excited?”

“She’ll be such a great, badass mom.”

“I know, she really will be!” Charlotte enthused.

They sat quietly, the radio playing softly. After a couple minutes Sidney spoke up. “Is it crazy to admit I’m a little jealous?”

Charlotte laughed loudly. “YES! “Yes, totally, 100% crazy! You’re not about to trick me into getting pregnant just like you somehow talked me into moving in with you and then marrying you.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one that brought up marriage.”

“I was joking at the time.”

“Sure you were. You were purposefully planting the idea in my head.”

“You’re full of it. Regardless, I am not getting pregnant on our honeymoon. My body and I are well prepared.”

Sidney cocked an eyebrow and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “I imagine my sperm are pretty potent.”

Charlotte burst out laughing. “You would think that wouldn’t you?! Oh my God!” Sidney joined in with her laughter. She finally wound down with a sigh. “You’re too much. Do you know that?”

“I think I’m the perfect amount for you.” He said, as he raised her hand to his lips, his eyes carefully trained on the congested LIE traffic.

“You might be right” she conceded with a smile, “but I’m still not getting pregnant on this trip.”

Sidney let out a sigh of faux disappointment, “I suppose I will just have to be content with pretending to get to you pregnant over and over and over again these next few days.”

Charlotte smirked. “I give you permission to go ahead and give it your all.”


End file.
